


Шепот в тишине

by Valkiria_jv



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiria_jv/pseuds/Valkiria_jv
Summary: Все на борту кажется таким притихшим, будто сам корабль знает, что происходит что-то неладное.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Whisper in the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460209) by [laughter_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughter_now/pseuds/laughter_now). 



Раньше такого не было, и Джим ничего не понимает.

– Сколько тебе говорить, чтобы ты был осторожен.

Голос Боунса ровный и хриплый, без единой эмоции, и это пугает Джима больше всего.

– Кто бы говорил, Боунс.

Но тот как будто не слышит его.

Такое случается впервые. Джиму раньше не приходилось оказываться здесь, будучи в отключке. 

– Иди поспи, Боунс. Поешь. Уже прошло два дня, что ты с собой творишь?

Боунс вздыхает, и ответом Джиму служит лишь гнетущая тишина комнаты. Все, что он слышит в последние два дня. 

Поначалу это пугало его. Такого не должно было случиться. Каждый раз, когда Джим оказывался ранен, он держался до последнего, а потом приходил в себя под хмурым взглядом Боунса, выслушивая его ворчание и лекции о капитанском безрассудстве и идиотизме. Всегда было так, вне зависимости от того, насколько серьезную травму получал Джим. А то, что происходит между этими моментами – уже не его дело. И уж точно он не должен видеть, как Боунс сходит с ума от беспокойства.

Джим подходит к креслу Боунса и становится так близко, что ощущал бы тепло его тела, если бы вообще мог сейчас что-то чувствовать.

– Боунс.

Голос звучит грустно и надломленно, но Боунс в ответ не двигает ни единым мускулом. Он продолжает сидеть все так же, как делал это уже много, слишком много часов подряд, уставившись покрасневшими глазами на стоящую перед ним биокровать. Джим чувствует, как его сердце разрывается каждый раз, стоит ему взглянуть на Боунса и увидеть его боль и опустевший взгляд. 

Он старается не смотреть на биокровать, на собственное бледное и неподвижное лицо. Просто не может – один лишь вид безжизненного тела продолжает его пугать не меньше, чем когда он впервые увидел его и осознал, что в этот раз дела плохи.

Это какая-то бессмыслица. Джиму страшно даже думать, что значит происходящее с ним. Все это не имеет значения сейчас, когда он видит страдания на лице Боунса. Когда он вынужден стоять и смотреть, как сам балансирует между жизнью и смертью, разбивая тем самым сердце любимому человеку.

Когда Боунса выгоняют из медотсека, чтобы он наконец отдохнул, Джим следует за ним. Он слишком боится остаться наедине с собственным безжизненным телом, а еще больше – хоть на секунду выпустить Боунса из поля зрения. 

Он понимает, насколько дела плохи, когда Боунс, вернувшись в их каюту, первым делом сворачивается на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку Джима, будто пытаясь задушить себя его запахом. Ни слез, ни какого-либо еще проявления переживаний. Хотя Боунс и любит ворчать и жаловаться всем окружающим, страдает он в тишине, за стенами, которыми давным-давно отгородился от мира. Вот и сейчас он прячет свою боль за ними, а Джим вместо того, чтобы обнять и утешить, только и может, что стоять рядом и смотреть. 

Если вселенная таким образом пытается преподать Джиму урок, то он вышел слишком жестоким.

Когда Джим уже просто не может наблюдать за Боунсом, он отправляется бесцельно бродить по кораблю. Все на борту кажется таким притихшим, будто сам корабль знает, что происходит что-то неладное. Свет кажется приглушенным, а команда подавленной. Все работают в тишине, будто смех или громкие разговоры могут оборвать ту тонкую нить, на которой держатся остатки жизни на корабле.

На мостике хуже всего. Напряжение в воздухе сгустилось здесь так сильно, что кажется осязаемым. И здесь тихо, слишком тихо. Спок принял на себя командование, а теперь стоит позади кресла – кресла Джима – и даже не думает туда садиться. Безмолвное послание вулканца остальной команде: он не занял место капитана, он лишь заменяет Джима, пока тот не вернется. Хотя Джим знает, что обычно Спок не возражает против того, чтобы сесть в кресло, пока исполняет его обязанности. Но только не сейчас. 

Глядя на команду, уже свыкшуюся с трауром по своему капитану, Джим чувствует себя ужасно.

Но хуже всего от терзаний Боунса – тот даже не пытается держаться. Боунс полностью опустошен. Пока ему разрешают, он сидит у кровати Джима, а когда его отправляют отдыхать – лежит на их постели, вцепившись в подушку Джима, как в спасительную соломинку. Он ни с кем не разговаривает и никому не жалуется. Он не пытается сотворить какое-нибудь медицинское чудо, которое могло бы спасти Джиму жизнь. Он просто сидит, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг, и именно это пугает Джима. 

Он понимает. 

Он понимает, что расползшееся по всему кораблю оцепенение значит, что команде нужен их капитан. Он нужен им. Но Боунсу нужен сильнее всего. 

Команда будет горевать по нему. Но со временем жизнь на борту наладится, все будет в порядке, и уже не будет казаться странным, что в капитанском кресле сидит кто-то другой. 

Но – это Джим понимает с неожиданной ясностью – Боунс не будет в порядке. Уж слишком хорошо Джим знает и любит его. Даже сложно поверить, что так много значишь для кого-то, что ты несешь ответственность за любимого человека, чтобы у него по-прежнему был повод подниматься утром из постели. А еще большая ответственность – осознание того, что один твой неверный шаг отнимет у кого-то желание жить. 

И когда мир вокруг Джима начинает таять, он бросает последний тоскливый взгляд на усталое и скорбное лицо Боунса. Он надеется, что скоро проснется, чтобы увидеть его снова, услышать его ворчание о том, какой Джим безрассудный идиот.

В конце концов, это так просто. Команде нужен капитан, но Боунсу нужен именно он. А значит, Джим будет бороться. Пусть это и все, что он может сделать. 


End file.
